dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cardcaptor Sakura
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Ocean Productions |dubbing_studio2 = Red Angel Media |director1 = Amiel Gladstone |director2 = Karl Willems |translation = Rika Takahashi |recorded = 2000 |country1 = Canada |country2 = Hong Kong |orig_country = Japan |year = 1998-2000 }} Cardcaptor Sakura (カードキャプターさくら Kādokyaputā Sakura), also known as Cardcaptors, is an anime series created by CLAMP, which is based on the manga published in 1996. Dubbing History Nelvana licensed Cardcaptor Sakura in North America, dubbed the series into English with Ocean Productions. This version was heavily edited from the original Japanese version. The initial version of the dub covered all 70 episodes, although character names were changed, some Japanese text was changed to English, and controversial subjects such as same-sex relationships were edited out. The musical score was completely replaced with new music and some of the sound effects were replaced when they could not be separated into separate tracks, although the original opening and ending themes were dubbed into English. This version aired in Australia on Network Ten and Cartoon Network, in Ireland on RTÉ2, in the UK on CiTV and Nickelodeon, and in Canada on Teletoon. Cardcaptors first aired in the United States on Kids' WB between June 17, 2000 and December 14, 2001. The version that aired on Kids' WB was an alternate version of the Nelvana dub that was heavily edited even further with episodes re-ordered and some left out completely. The editing to the original Nelvana dub was done to refocus the series to be more action oriented for the appeal of male viewers, as they were seen as the largest audience of animation at the time. The first episode aired in Kids' WB's version was "Sakura's Rival", the eighth episode of the series, having removed episodes focusing on Sakura and to have the show start with Syaoran's arrival. This version ran for 39 episodes, changing the original episode order but finishing with the show's actual final episode. Rather than using the English versions of the original opening and ending themes like in Australia, the North American runs of the series used a new opening theme produced for the dub. Pioneer Entertainment released the dubbed episodes to nine VHS and DVD compilation volumes from November 2000 to July 2002. They also released the unedited series with the original Japanese audio tracks and English subtitles, to 18 DVDs from November 2000 to November 2003. An alternative English dub of the series was produced in Hong Kong by Animax Asia for airing in Southeast Asia. This dub was uncut and featured the original character names and music. It is unknwon when exactly this dub was recorded, though likely sometime between 2004-2008. On August 5, 2014, NIS America released the entire anime on DVD and Blu-Ray with this dub; making this the first (and so far, only) dub produced for Animax Asia to see an official American release. Cast Episodic Characters Additional Voices *Nicole Oliver Transmission Video Releases See Also *List of Cardcaptor Sakura Films & Specials *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Prologue: Sakura & the Two Bears *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE External Links *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Anime Category:Canadian Dubbing Category:Hong Kong Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Madhouse Category:Anime from the 1990's Category:Nelvana Category:Ocean Productions Category:Multi-Dubs